


The Storm

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [66]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Character Death, Jealousy, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estimated publication date.<br/>Prompt #70: Thunderstorm<br/>The poem is for mood more than anything else... It is actually longer, but I used only part of it [it is MINE ^^]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

Spring was in the air; at least that was what Pan’s flute was telling the world. “Time to go greet the day, the sunshine, the flowers,” the notes cheerfully heralded.  
  
And with it came the rain, the sky’s tears. How could the sky be so sad when the earth was blooming so prettily? Everyone wondered, everyone but him; he understood the sky’s sorrow, its jealousy.  
  
He sat together with the sky to plot a storm.  
  
\---~~~---  
  
Lightning pierced the air, illuminating all in a greenish haze. Eerie, it was, for the sky to be so dark in the middle of the afternoon. It resembled the dead of night, perfect for whispers, illicit actions, fights, cold rage.  
  
The latter was his desire. The latter was his wish.  
  
He looked at the other now, a hardening in his eyes, storing away the moments of his own pain for use later. He would surely use them well.  
  
\---~~~---  
  
The other giggled at his friends, taking joy in the fresh flowers. He didn’t realize that he was ignoring his previous friend; it would have hurt his sensibilities had he known.  
  
Instead he simply played, embracing the sunshine after such a cold winter.  
  
\---~~~---  
  
Even spring can have heat; it’s not all April showers and May flowers. The heat served his purpose well, fueling the anger that would eventually consume all.  
  
On this sweltering day, before the predicted torrents fall, his plan would begin.  
  
\---~~~---  
  
The younger liked picnics, liked the park, liked the flowers that matched his hair, smelling like sunshine. He couldn’t wait to have the planned picnic with the elder, his friend and fellow band mate, the strong appa.  
  
Kangin stood in the kitchen packing the picnic basket, his secret plan hidden at the bottom underneath the kimchi and container of rice. He grinned, a cold emotionless grin that was just short of terrifying.  
  
Sungmin bounded down the stairs, freshly showered and smelled of spring himself. He always smelled of spring and that was enough to make Kangin hate the spring. He was excited, but knew they needed to outrace the rain; thus, he urged the elder on.  
  
“Come on~!” A grin and a giggle before the unknowing march to the end.  
  
They found a beautiful spot, near a rain-induced stream, and set about strewing items left and right atop a checkered blanket – not the traditional black, red and white, but colorful like spring flowers with pink and purple and yellow. Sungmin’s face couldn’t contain its grin, and it was almost enough for Kangin to rewrite his plan, but then he remembered that tomorrow the younger had plans with Donghae, and with Kibum the day after that, and, and, and… Jealousy was not an emotion he simply wore; he embraced all emotions, mixing them into lethal cocktails until most could no longer handle his intensity.  
  
So he stuck to his plan, letting Sungmin eat his fill first, while telling him all the whys for their love. When the younger started sputtering, and gasping for air, the food’s secret hitting the bloodstream, he grinned dementedly and said, in a manner that could be construed as loving, “Are you alright Sungmin-ah? It’s not as if there was arsenic in that found. Just breath, sloo and easy.”  
  
He knew that breathing would accelerate the process.  
  
The younger looked at him with shocked eyes at the mention of the poison, hurt and betrayed.  
  
“You should have paid more attention to your hyung instead of flirting twenty-four seven. Now you will forever be mine, and mine alone.”  
  
As Sungmin took his last breath, Kangin reached into his pocket, fishing out a small jar – vile if that’s not too cliché – and drank, the liquid soothing him as he waited for the calm in the eye of the spring storm. Too bad he wouldn’t get to see the aftermath. __  
  
Passing to the other side,  
My life flashed before my eyes.  
This was the end of the ride.  
For me, no one cries.  
Playing by the water,  
With the flowers so pretty,  
Singing songs of yore,  
Death stole with alacrity.


End file.
